


Reminders of Past, Present and Future

by damedeleslac



Series: We're all a little bit crazy - verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realises somethings about Natasha, and Natasha realises some things for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders of Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing - which is fun and frustrating.

 

 

 

Reminders of Past, Present and Future.

 

 

It takes Steve months to put all the evidence together, when really, he should have figured it out a lot sooner.

Admittedly, it's been a while, but he's known people (not just women) like it most of his life. People who have people, and think that everyone else should have people too.

Steve hadn't expected Natasha to be one of them.

 

<><><><><>

 

Natasha makes one phone call.

The burner's never been used before and she taps in the number for the Melbourne based message service from memory.

She, Tasha, leaves a one word message, something only Clint would know.

_Because there are things she's told SHIELD (and apparently HYDRA), things she's told Clint, things she's told Darcy and things she hasn't told anyone._

One of the things she told Clint was a name. And the name is the message.

It tells him everything he needs to know.

Get Darcy and go to ground, as soon as you hear the message... _Before you hear the message._

:::

Natasha's worried about... something.

Steve can tell. It's not that she isn't entirely focused on whatever it is they're doing now (he sure as hell isn't calling it the mission any more).

But there's a part of her; a miniscule part, that isn't.

And Steve's never seen Natasha distracted before.

" _Barton." She says when he asks._

_"You called him." Steve had seen her destroy the phone she'd used._

_"I left a message."_

She'd left a warning.

It's not the same as knowing that someone's safe.

:::

Not everything gets dumped onto the internet.

Between the stalling and the bad monologue-ing, there's enough time for Natasha to destroy some of SHIELD's files.

_And to find something that makes her want to scream at Fury and Hill._

But everyone knowing her real birth date is a small price to pay to keep Darcy and Clint safe.

 

<><><><><>

 

The first Senate Hearing isn't the longest or the most invasive.

The mad scramble to understand, to catch up with the newest version of reality, isn't even halfway done. And it's the 'we need to be seen to be doing something and someone to blame everything on' Hearing.

The longer, more invasive ones will come later, when all the information has been sorted through.

Where someone; trying to make a name for themselves, will ask her; under oath, what her real name is and where and when she was born.

There will be questions about the agent who brought her into SHIELD, about Phillip J. Coulson and about the Winter Soldier.

And she won't have any answers for them.

Not about the suddenly nameless agent.

Not about the dead man who isn't really dead.

Not about the man who should be dead many times over.

_And trapped inside her chest will be the relief that there will never be anyone to ask about Darcy Lewis._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post (real life stuff keeps getting in the way), but there will be 3 more fics that fit into the series (part of my hc_bingo card for this year) and a drabble series of various AU's that could fit, but don't, and won't leave my brain alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve realises that Natasha is a 'smug married-person'  
>  \- my sister.


End file.
